1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating module, and more particularly, to a waterproof and heat-dissipating module mounted for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a trend of light weight, volume of an electronic device is reduced correspondingly, such as a power adaptor and a power supply. However, the smaller electronic device has a problem of heat dissipation. For example, electronic elements on a circuit board produce heat when the power adaptor is operating. A housing of the conventional power adaptor is usually made of plastic material. Heat efficiency of the plastic material is worse so that the heat accumulates inside the hosing of the power adaptor easily. The electronic elements of the power adaptor often damages due to the heat-dissipating problem so that it not only decreases service life of the power adaptor but also reduces operating efficiency of the power adaptor.
There is a power adaptor with heat-dissipating structure capable of solving the problem of heat dissipation in the market presently. In order to dissipate the heat generated from the electronic elements, a plurality of thermal fins is disposed on the circuit board, and the electronic elements and the plurality of thermal fins are connected to each other with screws or rivets for improving efficiency of the heat dissipation. However, new-type power adaptor is developed as smaller size and higher power so that the conventional heat-dissipating mechanism is unsatisfied.
A mechanism of forced convection needs to form openings on the housing of the power adaptor so as to guide airflow to flow there through and applies a fan to improve the efficiency of the heat dissipation. However, when the power adaptor operates in a humid surrounding, the inner electronic elements may be damaged by mist flowing through the openings on the housing. If there are liquids pouring into the power adaptor accidentally, the inner electronic elements will be damaged or cause short immediately.
In order to prevent the liquids pouring into the electronic device by the mechanism of forced convection, a slab can be disposed between the electronic elements and airflow channels. Therefore, the airflow guided by the airflow channels can dissipate the heat transmitted from the electronic device to the slab. However, airflow from outside does not flow over the electronic elements directly so that the efficiency of heat dissipation is limited.